Light assemblies are widely used for stage lighting, and also outdoors, and are commonly mounted or hung from supports near the location to be lighted. In the prior art, the color (hue) and intensity of the light source of the assembly are varied by interposing colored filters and mixing white light with colored light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602321--Bornhorst discloses a light assembly for use with a beam of white light to change the saturation and hue of the beam using pivotable dichroic filters with the technique of tilting the dichroic filters to change the angle of incidence of the light beam to alter, within a limited range, the color hue that is transmitted. Another prior art technique is to pass light rays first through one filter, and then through another, to obtain color variation by "subtractive mixing" using a limited number of color combinations; this technique exhibits abrupt visual "bumps" during color transition. Both of the foregoing techniques involve the utilization of two or more secondary color filters to produce a primary color which may result at times in "dinginess" i.e. degraded color and purity.